


Championship Football - Lilywhite Hoops

by pcwtosh



Series: Football Sex Drive [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Tom Carroll has endured a career of injury and the summer of 2019 is no different. Travelling with his Swansea teammates, Tom is back in London for a bit of time in his home city before he returns to training.Spurs attacking midfielder Jack Clarke is on loan across London at QPR and the youngster is looking to get settled in to London life.
Relationships: Jack Clarke/Tom Carroll
Series: Football Sex Drive [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682515
Kudos: 14





	Championship Football - Lilywhite Hoops

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**Championship Football – Lilywhite Hoops**

Tom enjoyed the sunny August day off, his Swansea boys had come to London and taken 3 points off his old teammates, job done. Another long term injury meant he couldn't enjoy the time off he looked physically able and yet years of injuries on his growing body had thwarted his attempts to become the great creative central midfielder he aspired to become.

Tom stayed in Shepherd's Bush overnight and had decided to head out for a bit of retail therapy at Westfield. In the hustle and bustle of the gigantic shopping centre shoppers went about their Sunday business trying on clothes, eating food and drinking whilst watching super Sunday. Tom glanced up at the screen seeing the bright green high definition contrast of the pitch, he didn't even care which teams were playing, he dropped his head and kept on walking. Tom walked on, [ _did that guy just wave at me, ha, when was the last time a fan in London stopped me]_. Jack waved again desperately and Tom glanced over, [ _isn't that Jack Clarke?]_ Tom curved his route towards the teenager and two people he could only assume were his parents.

"Hello mate, how are you?" Tom smiled, "yeah great thanks, how are you?" Jack beamed. "I'm ok mate, just enjoying an extra day off before heading back to Swansea, decided to grab myself a few things." Tom replied, raising his shopping bags. "Nice, well if you have some free time do you wanna join us for a beer?" Jack offered, Tom thought to himself quickly, "Errr yeah sure why not."

The waiter came over and Tom ordered himself a Fosters shandy, "meant to be in training tomorrow." He smirked as Jack eyed him clearly judging his choice, satisfied with the response Jack broke into a smile. "Tom these are my parents, parents this is Tom Carroll, Tom used to play for Spurs and now he plays for Swansea." Tom shook their hands, "Good result yesterday." Jack's dad grinned. "Yeah it was a good one for us, frustrating not to be in the team though." Tom sighed. "How bad is the injury?" Jack asked. "Well it's not awful, but regaining match fitness is so difficult especially when you can't play, it's a shitty cycle...oh, sorry for swearing." Tom acknowledged Jack's mother who wore a disapproving expression on her face at Tom’s colourful language, Jack's dad smirked, "no bother lad, alright dear drink up and let's let these lads chat football together." He said draining his glass and standing up putting a £20 on the table, Jack's mother took a final sip of her white wine spritzer before picking up her handbag and following him away. "Ok, see you later." Jack called.

Jack turned back to Tom, "when do you think you will be back on the pitch?" He asked. "I dunno to be honest, whenever I get close then there's another setback and I end up back at square one" Tom shrugged, "if you want some advice Jack, never get injured." Jack's face broke into a sympathetic smile. "I used to like watching you play, you're an awesome passer of the ball and I rate you for being small but effective." Jack smiled. "Ha, small, yeah I get that a lot, how tall are you?" Tom laughed. "6 foot, how tall are you?" He replied, "5’10." "Haha, would've thought you were smaller." Jack said, sounding surprised. "I get that a lot too, pocket-rocket etc. But Tom Huddlestone is a massive fucker." He laughed.

"Have you done your Spurs initiation yet or did you skip that and come straight to Rangers?" Tom asked, "Straight to Rangers pretty much, haven't done any training with Spurs yet hence why the coach don't think I'm match fit." Jack moaned. A smile crept across Tom's face, "for the best mate, you're too young for a Spurs initiation." Tom teased. "How was your Rangers initiation?" Jack eyed Tom, [ _what's he getting at?]_ "Yeah Rangers was a little embarrassing innit but funny" Jack replied, "what did you sing?" Tom quizzed, "hit me baby one more time." Jack blushed hiding his face while Tom beamed back at him, "yeah, I wouldn't sing that at the Spurs initiation...rules are, the player that sings the song with the hottest music video has to give the captain a BJ." Tom watched as Jack's jaw dropped, "fuck, you serious?" He whispered leaning closer to Tom to avoid anyone overhearing them. "Of course." Tom lied. "Shit, so who did you have to blow?" Jack asked intrigued, "errr, Berba innit, wasn't the captain but he was a senior player, I had to do the forfeit as well because it was a tie vote." Tom continued. "Fair play, I'd be well scared." Jack admitted.

"Nothing to be scared about, you're a lad, you know what to do." Tom was growing in his jeans. "Maybe" Jack admitted, "oh yeah?" Tom was practically foaming from his bellend now, "yeah might have tried it with a mate once." Jack blushed, [ _jackpot_!] "Nothing to be ashamed of mate." Tom smiled, it's 2019 and I'm not judging. Jack's eyes caught Tom's and he felt a little easier. 

"When did it happen and how far did you go?" Tom asked. "Errr, well it was in Barcelona, we were at a youth tournament and my roommate wanted to wank off together which was fine...then we ended up doing oral, I guess I was always a little curious" a cheeky smile creeped across Jack's face. "Ok, sorry to disappoint you then...there's no such forfeit at Spurs, I was trying to shock you, but clearly I'm barking up the wrong tree!" Tom grinned. "Ahhh you cunt, you properly had me going as well! And oh my god, don't tell anyone about Barcelona!" Jack spoke fast and in a panicked tone, Tom interrupted him, "shut up mate, calm down, honestly your secret is safe with me. In fact, drink up and I will reward your honesty if you like?" Jack looked nervously at Tom. "I owe you one." Tom winked. Jack paused and after a few seconds threw his drink back, "ok you're on." He called for the bill and paid up as Tom downed the rest of his shandy.

They left on the short walk from Westfield to Holland Park and the flat the club had rented for Jack. Jack opened the door to the huge Edwardian flat holding the door open for Tom, "into the living room mate, straight down the hallway." Tom followed the instructions as Jack closed the door and followed him in. "Take a seat" Jack offered, "the rents will be out all day now they're off to do loads of sightseeing, thank fuck." he smiled, [ _fucking hell what a cute smile_!] Tom thought, "As I said, I owe you one I think, so how about you sit down." Tom smiled. 

Jack jumped into the couch excitedly and Tom stood in front of him, sinking to his knees between the teenager's legs. Tom rubbed his hands along Jack’s thick thighs through his loose trackies, hidden Jack’s 8 incher was already hard. Tom pulled at Jack’s trackies and the teenager lifted his hips to release his navy trackie bottoms. Tom’s eyes immediately zoomed in on Jack’s white CKs tenting excitedly, Tom reached into Jack’s lap and gave him a gentle squeeze, [ _fuck me that’s thick]_ , Jack watched Tom’s hands rub him, smiling.

Tom lifted Jack’s waistband and reached inside, Jack gasped at Tom’s touch. Tom’s fingers slid down Jack’s long shaft, [ _wonder if he’ll fuck me with it, let’s make him wet first]_ Tom smiled. Tom’s hand looked small around Jack’s fat cock, the Swans star pulled Jack’s foreskin back slowly and paused looking at the teenager’s purple bellend.

“Excited?” Tom asked looking up at Jack, the teenager nodded beaming into Tom’s blue eyes, the Hertfordshire boy grinned back before taking a mouthful of Jack’s cock. “Fuckkk” Jack hissed as Tom’s tongue rolled around Jack’s head and down the first half of his shaft. Jack’s fingers dug into the fabric of his couch watching his cock disappearing into Tom’s head before reappearing repeatedly. Tom concentrated on Jack’s cock ensuring that the youngster was enjoying the experience, he could see how much Jack was struggling to contain his excitement, [ _I should let him face fuck me]_.

Tom’s face sank further down Jack’s cock, the teenager’s pulsing head rubbed the back of Tom’s throat. Tom pulled off Jack’s cock and held it in his hand, looking up he asked, “did you shower this morning?” Jack blushed, “Yeah, but the rents were still sleeping so I did some weights, didn’t work up too much sweat though so I thought I would be alright, sorry.” “Don’t apologise” Tom winked and sank back onto Jack’s cock doing his best to fit all of the Yorkshire boy’s cock into his mouth, this time Tom’s nose was able to inhale the manly scent trapped within Jack’s bushy pubes, Tom’s cock was rock solid inside his own boxers. Tom’s spare hand reached under Jack’s crotch massaging the teenager’s balls, “ohhh” Jack moaned again while Tom busily sucked away. Jack’s balls felt nice in Tom’s hands, with some light brown hairs covering them.

Tom pulled off Jack’s cock again with a pop, Jack smiled at the Hertfordshire boy as he rose upwards on to the couch, “do you want to fuck my face?” Tom asked, Jack smiled “yeah sure” and watched Tom sit on the couch, before standing up Jack kicked off his trainers then swiftly, taking Tom by surprise the teenager gave him a gentle kiss. “What was that for?” Tom grinned, “Dunno, it felt right. Did you not like it?” Jack asked looking worried, “Loved it!” Tom laughed, relaxing Jack smiled back and stood on the couch above Tom, his trackies and CKs had fallen to his ankles and his bubble butt was now exposed as his arse muscles pushed his hard cock forward into Tom’s gaping mouth, pinning his head against the couch. Jack gently rocked back and forward watching Tom handle his meat whilst his balls swung into Tom’s chin. Tom held on to the back of Jack’s hairy thighs as he deepthroated the young Yorkshireman.

The view was stunning, Jack's naked lower half stuffing his huge cock inside Tom's mouth, the older boy dribbled uncontrollably as Jack's cock abused his jaw. Tom gratefully accepted the sensation of Jack's balls smashing against his chin and yep he knew he wanted more but before he dared to ask he wanted to enjoy this bit a little longer, placing his hands on the youngster's bubble butt cheeks encouraging them forward. Jack watched Tom as he took Jack's cock like a pro, [ _what a legend]_ he thought he felt like he could burst in Tom's face right there, [ _no hold on a little longer]_ he told himself and Tom's hands moved round to the front of Jack's thighs to stop him thrusting. Tom dropped Jack's cock from his mouth and looked up at Jack's blue eyes inquisitively, "how do you feel about fucking me?" Jack didn't even think, with a smile Tom got the answer he needed, "ain't gonna last long though." Jack laughed. 

Quickly Tom knelt on the couch over by the armrest and unbuckled his belt, he pulled his jeans and boxers down and bent over exposing his pink hole. Tom closed his eyes expecting Jack's thick head to rip his hole in two, but to his surprise he felt Jack's wet tongue run across his hole. Jack's hands took hold of Tom's tight bum cheeks to force his tongue in harder and deeper. The teenager devoured Tom's hole ravenous and quickly jabbing his tongue inside Tom. Tom cooed gently in encouragement while Jack continued to slurp away, the youngster pulled his tongue out and withdrew spitting on Tom's hole.

[Ok, relax] Tom told himself as he felt Jack's head pressing at his back door and with his youthful enthusiasm Jack began to tear his way inside Tom. Tom breathed deep and hard but it was no help as his hole was forced apart. Jack's head disappeared inside Tom and was slowly followed by the rest of his shaft inch by inch. "Are you ok Tom?" Jack asked nervously listening to Tom's forced breathing. "Yeah, just getting used to that monster of yours." He chuckled underneath him. Jack slowed down but did not stop, persistent he continued to push towards Tom's cheeks. To within an inch and Jack let go of his shaft and tried to lean forward, Tom groaned in discontempt as the teenager tried to get closer to him. Jack pulled Tom upright, only then did he see just how red Tom's face had become, he pulled the Hertfordshire boy closer kissing him while Tom concentrated on feeling comfortable with the massive cock pressing against his sphincter.

Jack pulled back and forth on Tom's hole, his sensitive veiny skin being stimulated by Tom's tight arse. Tom puffed again as Jack fucked him slowly, Jack didn't go fast, he went hard! The Yorkshire boy pulled a third of his shaft out of Tom's arse and shoved it back it with a small smack, then Jack pulled half of his cock out of Tom and smacked it back inside him again, three-quarters and smack and smack and smack, Jack began to build some speed.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked concerned, "yeah ok, burning but you keep going!!!" Tom puffed. Jack obeyed his orders pumping his 8 inches inside the Hertfordshire boy, "yeahhh that's so good, right there." Tom cheered as the length of Jack's shaft stretched his hole.

Tom's hard cock bounced freely while Jack bounced off his tight bum cheeks, Jack reached around taking hold of Tom's 6 inch chubby cock. Tom's cock throbbed angrily in Jack's hand as the teenager wanked him off, his hole however was being destroyed by the Yorkshire boy's slim hips smashing his cock into Tom.

Jack's cheeks turned pink and his forehead glistened with sweat as he fucked Tom harder and faster. They moaned in unison, Jack felt the tight warm friction of Tom's hole stimulating his throbbing head, the loud smacks of his crotch increased in volume as he felt himself nearing his climax. Tom felt used and abused, Jack's long cock stroked his G-spot as it drummed harder on his sphincter, his mind raced with the image of Jack's bare naked arse, his tight hairy balls and his juicy thighs stretching Tom open like an innocent wannabe-WAG.

"Kiss me?" Tom begged, the horny teenager managed to do so, pounding Tom's arse and jerking him off, Jack forcefully pulled Tom's head back to access his lips and sucked the Swansea player hard. Jack pounded harder still as he could feel his balls dancing underneath him, Jack's tongue blasted its way into Tom's mouth as Jack's crotch landed on Tom's pink cheeks again, the rhythmic echo of skin slapping skin finally broken by Jack's frightened whimper, “Tom, I'm gonna cum."

Tom brushed Jack's hand aside and began to wank himself furiously as the Hoops teenager lost all his form. Jack grunted helplessly, buckling into Tom as his body tingled in excitement, the longest warmest orgasm he had ever felt, his bellend expanded inside Tom's arse and fire shot after shot after shot of his jizz. "Fuck, shit, shit, shit." Jack cried unable to stop himself crashing into Tom's hole even beyond the end of his orgasm. Jack finally came to a rest his hand on Tom's shoulder, his cock still inside him as he tried to regain his senses.

Tom knew he was out of time but there was just long enough for him to enjoy Jack’s thickness bringing him to orgasm. Gripping his cock tight he jerked away furiously as Jack's climax developed, the sensation of the teenager filling him up with his youthful load of jizz only made Tom harder and as the youngster's orgasm ended Tom's began. Tom arched his back to try and make sure he didn't hit any of the furniture, the softening 8 inches inside him stretched him orgasmically and Tom puffed excitedly, "kept it in I'm gonna cum." Jack pushed his softening cock into Tom as deep as he could again and kissed the Hertfordshire boy on the neck, looking down he watched Tom's bellend swell and begin to shoot his cream into the air and on to his belly. Several ropes came out of Tom as Jack sucked on his neck and continued to gently work in his cock. Tom's breathing slowed down and the cum stopped as he regained his breath. 

Jack finally slipped out of Tom and moved off the couch to get some tissues while Tom collapsed onto his back, Jack returned and mopped Tom up. "Jack, that was fucking incredible." He beamed, Jack blushed "thanks. That was really fucking fun." He smiled and Tom nodded in agreement. "What will your parents think?!" Tom winked, "ahh they don't care, as long as I stay focussed on my football and don't let anyone fuck me over then I can do whatever I like." Jack explained.

The boys straightened themselves up, the pair of them pulling up their trousers. "Can I get you a drink or something?" Jack smiled, "just a water if that's ok." Tom replied, "cool, come with." Jack led the way to the kitchen pouring two glasses of water and handing one to Tom.

The Swansea player took a long draught of water while Jack watched him drink. "Are you gutted it didn't work out with Spurs?" Jack asked boldly, "yeah absolutely, I'm living a dream being a footballer, playing in front of thousands of people but then when I see Spurs playing in the Champions League final I do think what if I didn't have so many injuries." Tom explained, his expression was stern as he thought about the opportunities missed, Jack walked over and placed his arm over Tom's shoulder. "Sorry to hear that man, you're a quality player Tom." Jack said, Tom smilled "don't be sorry, I'm just happy to play football." "And do you have any tips for a kid like me?" Jack grinned. "Well Jacky, you're not a kid anymore, you're a second tier football player, possibly a first tier player, stay fit and you're gonna be a big hit." Tom beamed, "thanks man, I hope you're right." Jack grinned.

"I gotta start heading back. Today was incredible, if you're ever in Swansea let me know." Tom started, "definitely, can I get your number and drop you a message some time for advice?" Jack asked, "drop me a message for anything you like. Anything!" Tom smiled, draining his glass he stood up to grab his things. Jack led Tom to the door and they hugged before Jack closed the door behind Tom. Jack wheeled away smiling, Tom walked away from Jack's flat praising the sky, [ _I cannot fucking believe that just happened, Tom you nasty slut]_ he grinned as he began the long journey to back South Wales.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 


End file.
